Volverte a Enamorar
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: [Olivarry Week 2017, Día 2] Barry se sentía como un pequeño animal que podía echarse a correr lejos de todo aquello que parecía venirsele encima para aplastarlo hasta dejarlo en nada.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Fanfics participante del concurso anual del Fandom Flarrow.

 **Día 2:** Memory Loss AU.

 **Capítulo Único:** Volverte a Enamorar.

Un agudo dolor cruza su cabeza, despertandolo del mundo de Morfeo con exaltación que le obliga a gemir en voz alta y llevar su mano hasta su cabeza en un vano intento de detenerlo. Sus sentidos se marean y su estómago le amenaza con el sentimiento del vómito burbujeando en su garganta, haciéndole sentir más adolorido de lo que su cuerpo protestaba. El dolor persiste como un zumbido que le taladra los pensamientos hasta que éstas mismas se minimizan permitiendole abrir un poco sus ojos, mostrando ante él una visión borrosa de una habitación blanca y máquinas que se conectan a él con un el pitido de su corazón latiendo. Parpadea dos veces pero sus ojos, tal vez débiles por el rastro de la morfina en su cuerpo, no se adaptan a su entorno. Todo le da vueltas _¿Dónde carajos estaba?_

A su lado, Joe le mira con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y una sonrisa que hace temblar sus labios, como si quisiera echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Barry siente la necesidad de romper la distancia entre ellos para abrazarlo y prometerle que todo estaría bien, que no había nada de que temer. Pero como si leyera sus pensamientos, Joe se levanta de su incomodo asiento de hospital blanco y se abraza a su regazo como niño pequeño, cambiando los roles ligeramente por el momento, no era como si le importase, Barry sólo se dedica a abrazarlo tanto como el estúpido IV le permite. Su cuerpo se siente débil por alguna razón que desconoce y sin que pudiera evitarlo nuevamente se ve acostado en su cama con su padre adoptivo acariciando su brazo pálido y sujetando su mano como si temiera a que fuera a desaparecer si es que osaba soltarlo un poco. Hay un ligero Deja Vú en su cabeza, recuerdos de aquellos días en el hospital luego de que sus padres murieran y los tramites de adopción tuvieran a Barry y Joe en vilo por días. Si bien había veces en las que el simple recuerdo dolía como el infierno, otras no hacía más que recordarle al castaño que siempre había posibilidad de ser feliz una vez más. Que tras las nubes, el cielo es siempre azul.

\- Dios, Bear... -susurra Joe trayendolo de sus pensamientos al mundo real, tomando sus mejillas y mirándolo fijamente, como si temiera de algo. Hay dolor visible en ellos y Barry siente su pecho contraerse _¿Qué había sucedido?_ \- Barry... -repite como si no se lo creyera.

\- Joe... -su garganta raspa cual lija, Barry ignora la incomodidad al tragar un poco- Joe ¿Qué sucede? -pregunta confundido, no queriendo que el pánico le comiese vivo ahora mismo- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Iris? -exige alzando poco a poco la voz, manteniendo a su padre adoptivo anclado junto a él en un agarre que no debería ser pues aún está débil.

El detective lo observa fijamente sin dar ni una respuesta por un largo minuto, solamente manteniéndose allí con la mirada inexpresiva y la neutralidad que le ha otorgado su trabajo a lo largo de los años. Barry no quiere tener miedo, pero al no recibir una respuesta inmediata le es imposible no dejar que su mente lo lleve a escenarios nada agradables. Obligandolo volver a vivir sentimientos de miedo atroz similares al día en que sus padres murieron en su hogar y él se quedara solo en un mundo demasiado grande y frágil, con la presión en su pecho en un ataque de pánico inminente y el sudor frío recorriendo su nuca de forma nada agradable.

\- Iris está bien, Barry -responde Joe por lo que pareció una eternidad, su voz es seria y nula de sentimientos cálidos lo que lo obliga a no bajar la guardia- Pero tuviste un accidente automovilístico hace nueve meses -revela, desconcertandolo y haciéndole negar suavemente como si no le creyera. _No lo hace_ \- Golpeaste tu cabeza y perdiste mucha sangre, los rescatistas tardaron horas en sacarte de los restos del vehículo -agrega para quedarse callado.

Barry no deja de negar ante sus palabras, pues no recordaba haber tenido un accidente de auto que conllevó a dejarlo nueve meses en coma, además no recordaba tener un maldito auto ¡Él no tenía el dinero necesario para un auto! ¿De donde lo había sacado? Su mente era una laguna en blanco, tanto de imágenes como de sonidos. No había nada. _Nada_.

Con la mirada perdida - _y asustada, cabía recalcar_ \- fija su mirada nuevamente en Joe quien le mira como si deseara abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca, mantenerlo a salvo y protegido entre sus brazos, y si no estuviera asustado y confundido Barry podría jurar que eso era lo que más deseaba ahora mismo: un abrazo paternal que le prometiera que todo lo malo había pasado.

\- ¿Un accidente? -repite casi sin voz, aún le duele y no se sorprende ésta vez por su debilidad, pues resulta que estuvo dormido por nueve malditos meses- ¿Cómo fue que terminé por tener un accidente automovilístico? -pregunta aún con la idea de que deberían llamar a una enfermera para dar aviso de que estaba despierto.

Pero Joe no parece querer irse de su lado y Barry tampoco permitía abandonar el toque de su mano, ahora mismo era lo único que necesitaba para saber que lo malo ya había terminado.

\- Era de noche y estaba lloviendo, volvían de sus vacaciones en Coast City cuando un hombre ebrio... -escupió las agrias palabras con rabia y represión, Joe cierra los ojos para controlarse- Un borracho arriba de un camión se cruzó de carril, en el que ustedes iban, y obligó a Oliver a maniobrar de forma brusca... Se salieron de la banquina y cayeron por un barranco, era pequeño pero el coche quedó boca abajo y fue difícil rescatarlos, sobretodo en la oscuridad de la ruta y con la lluvia torrencial -dice Joe con miedo.

 _Oliver..._

Barry no puede evitar fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Quién es Oliver? -pregunta el castaño sin reconocer aquel nombre que su padre suelta ¿Qué hacía él después de todo viajando con un sujeto llamado Oliver?

Joe frunce el ceño tanto como él,aunque no con el mismo sentimiento.

\- ¿Cómo que quién es "Oliver", Barry?

\- No recuerdo conocer a un Oliver -responde con total seguridad.

El detective guarda silencio, es casi incomodo su escrutinio y ceño fruncido. A veces podía llegar a olvidar que Joe era un policía.

\- Barry... -dice con suavidad, como si hablara con un niño pequeño y no un joven adulto con una carrera en el Departamento de Policía de Central City como CSI- ¿Sabes en que año estamos? -pregunta de verdad.

Barry no duda en asentir con seguridad.

\- 2012... -responde.

/\\\\\

Ciertamente, no era el año 2012. El fin del mundo no había llegado y los mayas se habían equivocado, otra Copa del Mundo había trascurrido y Alemania había ganado sobre Argentina, se había aprobado el matrimonio igualitario en Estados Unidos, Trump había ganado las elecciones, los One Direction se habían separado, su serie favorita había terminado otra temporada y Justin Bieber aún seguía cantando. El mundo no se había detenido y su mente había perdido años de su vida sin que se diera cuenta en un accidente de tráfico _¿Cómo se suponía que debía sentirse ahora?_ Pues, para más inri en su propia novela, no sólo había olvidado su accidente y años que se tiñeron en blanco, sino también había olvidado a su familia. No a Joe, Iris... Sino su propia familia.

Se había casado con un hombre llamado Oliver hacía un año aproximadamente, tenían un hijo pequeño, Will, y un loft en el centro de Starling City al que se había mudado a inicios de su noviazgo. Ellos habían estado junto a él la noche del accidente, fue junto a ellos con quien pasó sus vacaciones en Coast City visitando a Hal y Barry - _o una parte de él_ \- se alegraba de haber recibido la peor parte, después de todo según el reporte de la policía del caso Will fue el primero en haber sido rescatado del vehículo y llevado a urgencias en el hospital más cercano. Barry, en cambio, pasó dos horas atrapado bajo los restos de hierro del Camaro y la lluvia torrencial de verano. No lo recordaba, era cierto, pero la simple idea de verse agonizando dentro de un auto mientras los rescatistas trabajan a su alrededor le hacía temblar el cuerpo en un desagradable escalofrío _¿De verdad quiere recordar aquella noche en la que casi muere?_

Tal vez era un recuerdo que deseaba evitar, pero tras ello había mucho más: Un romance, una pareja, una boda, una familia; otra vida que no puede ni siquiera concebir sin tener a Iris en la ecuación. Pero Barry no se había casado con Iris, él se había casado con un hombre llamado Oliver que no había visto por recomendación de su médico personal, obligandolo a un día más de descanso antes de ver a su esposo para que lo llevara a casa y así sobrellevar su estado. _La amnesia histérica post-traumática_ , habían dicho. Era posible que recuperase la memoria, como también era posible que nunca pudiera tener de vuelta consigo aquellos años que fueron importantes para él.

Barry no puede evitar sentirse impotente, asustado. Joe le había dicho que durmiera por aquella noche en el hospital sin pensar en nada que lo pusiera histérico innecesariamente, que descansara y que por la mañana, cuando lo llevaran a su hogar - _el loft de Starling City, no su habitación en casa West de Central City_ \- hablarían todos juntos mejor de lo que había ocurrido, de todo aquello que Barry parecía desconocer pero con la condición de no explotar su mente. De llevar el tema con calma y paciencia, acomodar las piezas del rompecabezas de su memoria. Que todos le ayudarían, aún cuando Barry parecía sumamente asustado a la idea de una vida que no parecía ser suya.

¿Cómo había llegado al punto de enamorarse de alguien más que no fuera Iris West?

/\\\\\

Por extraño que parezca, resultaba ser que Joe tenía otro hijo y él un hermano que desconocía: Wally. Era un par de años más joven, su llegada a la familia había sido hacía un unos meses e intentaba también integrarse a la familia. Por lo que, al menos, Barry no estaría tan sólo en aquel sentimiento de unirse a unos completos extraños; pues a pesar de que Joe fuera su padre y Iris su hermana, para Wally aún eran desconocidos. Por lo cual, ambos habían prometido estar allí para el otro el momento que durase la amnesia en Barry. Si bien Joe había estado oyendo toda su conversación mientras conducía al loft en el que supuestamente vivía con su "esposo" - _aún no se acostumbraba a dicha palabra_ \- no dijo nada al respecto, guardando un respetuoso silencio entre ambos nuevos hermanos.

Decir que estaba muerto de nervios por lo que iba a venir cuando el coche de Joe se aparcó fuera de un buen edificio en el centro de Star City era quedarse corto, las ansias parecían comerlo vivo tanto así como la presión en su pecho. Habían llegado a su hogar luego de un viaje de media hora desde el hospital, minutos cortos para Barry quien parecía querer posponer el momento más de lo que debería ¡Pero no se atrevan a tacharlo de cobarde! Después de todo no era realmente su culpa ¿Verdad? Nada tenía la culpa querer guardarse un poco de salud propia, pues ahora más que nada su corazón quería salirse de su pecho por lo rápido que iba. Joe y Wally, tan diferente a él, parecían familiarizados con aquella rutina. Entrando al edificio y acercándose al ascensor para llegar a su piso _¿Qué tan malo sería salir corriendo?_

Antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía, de sus pasos acortando la distancia entre lo que conocía y lo que no, se vio cara a cara con la puerta de su departamento. _La respiración se atasca en su pecho de solo verlo_ , a su lado Joe toma un juego de llaves con la insignia de un rayo desde su bolsillo e ingresa sin anunciarse antes siendo seguido por Wally. Barry los sigue de cerca con total prudencia, mirando con cautela a su alrededor: Unos pocos muebles de madera, un gran sillón negro en medio, una mesa bien decorada y... _Carajos ¡Mierda!_

¿Qué se suponía que hacía Oliver Queen en su sala de estar?

/\\\\\

Se había casado con Oliver Queen.

¿En que se suponía que había pensado al estar junto a un hombre que golpeaba paparazzis, iba de fiesta en fiesta sin preocuparse en nada y que su fama de playboy lo coronaba? _Ésto estaba terriblemente mal._

Su mirada pareció dar mucho de lo que estaba pensando, pues Oliver parado frente a él para darle la bienvenida bajo la mirada como si estuviera dolido, mientras que el niño a su lado lo observaba con curiosidad y parsimonia; como si ahora mismo estuviera viendo a un animalito asustado que pudiera echarse a correr en cualquier momento ¿Dónde estaba la diferencia, en todo caso? Después de todo, Barry se sentía como un pequeño animal que podía echarse a correr lejos de todo aquello que parecía venirsele encima para aplastarlo hasta dejarlo en nada.

\- ¿Barry? -pregunta el niño dando un paso al frente, el rubio ni nadie parece detenerlo- ¿Me recuerdas?

Barry siente una gran presión en el pecho, niega suavemente y baja la mirada sintiéndose apenado. Aún desea salir corriendo para refugiarse en su habitación en Central, pero otra parte de él no desea abandonar al niño frente a él.

\- No -responde por lo bajo, casi con dolorosa culpa.

Eso no parece detener al niño rubio que se acerca a él hasta posar su mano junto a la suya, extrañamente su cuerpo no rechaza el contacto como lo había hecho con algunas enfermeras y Wally, sino todo lo contrario. Su mano pequeña se siente tibia y agradable junto a la suya, como si de alguna manera conociera esa sensación de cosquilleo que acariciaba su piel y se esparcía por el resto de su ser.

\- Soy Will -dice el menor con lentitud y calma, dándole un escalofrío en la espina dorsal con su revelación. _Ese niño era su hijo_ , las lágrimas parecen picar en sus ojos- No importa, papá. Recordarás tú también... -le promete con una seguridad que Barry desea poder poseer también, pero que no la tiene y duda poder llegar a poseerla pronto- Te voy ayudar, tranquilo -tranquiliza- A mi padre también le tomó su tiempo incluso recordarme ¿Verdad? -agrega mirando sobre su hombro hacía Oliver quien asiente despacio y sin decir nada, pero no le importa lo que tenga que opinar al respecto.

Las lágrimas por fin abandona sus ojos cansados y corren libres por su mejilla, caminos fríos pero que parecen quemar en su piel pálida de forma cruel. La presión en su pecho se expande al resto de su cuerpo dolorido y no duda en atrapar al cuerpo de su hijo entre sus brazos, pues si para él era duro de llevar haber perdido años de su vida, no podía siquiera imaginar por lo que estaba pasando Will al verse que sus padres no lo recordaban ni siquiera un poco. _Era un idiota_ , debía dejar de víctimarse de ahora en adelante por algo que ni siquiera tenía la culpa, pues no sólo él sufría por lo del accidente de hacia nueve meses. Will no duda en abrazarlo de vuelta con mayor intensidad a la suya, regalandole promesas de algo mejor al oído, que todo pronto volvería a ser como antes y que lo malo ya había pasado, que no había nada de lo que preocuparse ahora que los _tres_ estaban juntos.

A su alrededor, nadie dice nada al respecto.

/\\\\\

Si bien Oliver también había sufrido una amnesia de corto plazo luego del accidente de sus vacaciones en casa de Hal y su novia, lo cierto era que el hombre presentó mejores resultados en los últimos meses y en su mente sólo quedaban algunas lagunas mentales que se ocupaba de llenar con historias con la ayuda de sus amigos y su hermana. Así como lo fue su boda y su hijo, y temas triviales que el hombre no parecía importarle realmente. Barry dudaba poder ser como Oliver, aún no se sentía listo para preguntar sobre como había sido su vida luego del 2012 y ¿Para que mentir? Tenía un poco de miedo. Nada parecía ser como se lo hubiera imaginado, a pesar de tener a su lado a un niño maravilloso como Will como su hijo y una familia que crecía con cada segundo que estaba despierto: Otro hermano, una cuñada y mejores amigos.

De pronto, una mano cae pesadamente sobre su hombro sobresaltadolo y casi obligandolo a tirar su libro, uno que casi parecía gastado por su uso y el tiempo pero que Barry no recordaba haber leído nunca. A su lado, Oliver le mira con sentimientos que no quiere ver ahora - _y en un largo tiempo_ \- porque no concebía la idea de que aquel hombre pudiera verlo de aquella manera. Éste era Oliver Queen, nada bueno podría venir de un hombre que usaba a las personas y sus parejas como juguetes que se podían reutilizar. _Oh, Dios_ ¿En que se había metido hace algunos años?

\- Lo siento -se disculpa Oliver al ver que obviamente lo había asustado, pero la simple palabra le sabe ajena- Por asustarte, no era mi intención.

\- No importa... -responde, bajando la mirada y huyendo de su toque, inclinándose hacia adelante para fingir que solo estaba guardando el libro sobre la pequeña mesa en la sala.

Oliver parece dolido pero no dice nada, nunca se defiende de sus actos, tampoco debería sentirse víctima de Barry. En realidad no lo hacía apropósito, no era como si en verdad disfrutase lastimar al hombre con su distanciamiento y palabras crudas, sólo era un mecanismo de defensa sobre un hecho desconocido para él. Además, cabe recalcar en todo ello ¿Qué esperaba realmente? ¿Qué despertase de su coma feliz de la vida sin recordar nada y aceptase su nueva vida como si se tratase de un nuevo hábito alimenticio? Las cosas no eran así de fácil en la vida real, ésto no era película donde Barry aceptaba así como si nada su condición sólo porque su esposo era sexy y tenían una cómoda vida junto a su hijo. La verdad era que si no fuera por Will, Barry no hubiera dudado en irse a Central City para recuperarse ahora que su trabajo le había concedido vacaciones dado los hechos.

\- Me gustaría que habláramos... -ofrece Oliver sentándose a su lado, viéndose grande e imponente ¿Era extraño que Barry no se sintiera amenazado por él?- No quiero obligarte a nada.

\- No creo que tampoco pudieras -contradice, no hay agresión de por medio porque era la simple verdad. El castaño no podía sentirse forzado por alguien que sólo conoce mediante la pantalla del televisor- Pero supongo que podríamos hablar, aunque sonase forzado de mi parte.

\- Lo entiendo, sería hipócrita de mi parte pedirte que reacciones diferente a mi -dice Oliver sin dejar de mirarlo, su mirada es suave y regalaba sentimientos cálidos que no parecían ser posibles en sus ojos azules- Cuando desperté aquella noche en el hospital, olvidé a William y a ti. Tiempo después olvidé que mi padre había muerto y sufría de ansiedad, incluso volví a fumar sin saber que ya no lo hacía. Thea por poco y se daba por vencida conmigo, hasta que una mañana simplemente recordé.

Barry asintió.

\- Trauma -explicó, era lógico. La mente de Oliver se había bloqueado luego de casi morir aquella noche.

Oliver asintió de acuerdo y entrelaza sus propios dedos en un gesto para controlarse, Barry puede notar extrañamente que está nervioso pero nada se le hace ni un poco familiar. El hombre sentado a su lado es un completo desconocido.

\- De no haber sido por Will no habrían podido atrapar a Joseph Ludwig, el tipo del camión de mensajería internacional... -le revela sin ninguna clase de sentimiento, neutral y controlado- Will declaró mientras yo estaba en rehabilitación con la unidad del Capitán Lance y tú, bueno... en coma -dice encogiéndose de hombros, casi como si quisiera ser delicado ante un hecho que a Barry no le afecta directamente.

Barry apenas sonríe, aunque le duele hacerlo, no quiere ni pensar como debió ser para Will tener que pasar su tiempo rodeado de policías y detectives sobre el caso del accidente de su familia. Quería creer que Joe fue un buen apoyo para el niño, así como lo fue para él cuando sus padres murieron y él quedara huérfano y asustado del mundo. No puede evitar verse reflejado en Will, en su hijo. Su pecho duele con la tan sola idea de no poder recordarlo nunca, no ser capaz de invocar en su mente recuerdos de momentos compartidos junto a ellos. Dios, si para él era duro y horrible de sobrellevar no quería ni pensar en cuanto debe dolerle al niño.

El silencio allí parece devorarlo vivo. _Quiere huir_ , refugiarse de todo y todos.

\- ¿Crees que pueda volver a recordar cómo lo has hecho tú, Oliver? -pregunta con miedo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

Los ojos del otro hombre brillan en promesas que Barry se cree, porque no puede ser posible que todos aquellos sentimientos que se reflejaban en él fueran un cruel engaño. _Simplemente no eran posibles_. Oliver alza una mano y acuna su mejilla con tierna delicadeza, dejando que la calidez de su palma y su aroma se adueñaran de sus sentidos. Desea poder cerrar los ojos para perderse en ellos pero no puede despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules que le miran con amor y devoción.

\- No debes preocuparte por eso, Barry. No importa si recuerdas ahora o en mil años, o si nunca más vuelves hacerlo, eso no significará que te abandonaremos o dejemos de estar para ti. Te ayudaremos a ver lo que vivimos desde el primer momento en el que nos conocimos y crearemos nuevos recuerdos en el camino... -promete, dejando que su pulgar se deslizara por su mejilla en una caricia suave, su piel se eriza por el tacto- Nada de ésto es tu culpa, Barry. Sé que es duro pero no debes alejarte, permitenos estar para ti, no estás solo -dice apresando su cuerpo un poco más contra el suyo- Permiteme ayudarte, estar contigo -aclama casi en una dolorosa súplica- Por favor, cariño.

Barry parpadea para espantar posibles lágrimas, hay una pesada sensación en su pecho que lo hunde y mata poco a poco ¿Porqué?. Su corazón late acelerado dentro de su pecho junto con emociones de felicidad que no quiere nombrar ahora, está asustado por el por venir.

\- ¿Y si nunca vuelvo a recordarte, Oliver? -pregunta casi sin voz, un susurro que se esparce por la habitación- ¿Qué harás entonces? -pregunta _¿Darte por vencido?_

Oliver sonríe lleno de calidez antes de regalarle un tierno beso en los labios que dura un simple segundo, sus manos toman sus mejillas para obligarlo a verle a los ojos.

\- Volverte a enamorar.


End file.
